parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkseidzilla Series (CarsFan360's Style)
Cast *Godzilla - Darkseid (Batman: the Brave and the Bold) *Minilla - Kalibak (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Anguirus - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Rodan - Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mothra - Jasper (Steven Universe) *Mothra (Larva) - Lapis Lazuli and Peridot (Steven Universe) *Varan - Eustace Bagg (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *King Kong - Hulk (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Manda - Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *King Ghidorah - Brainiac (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Baragon - Bane (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Ebirah - Ocean Master (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Kamacuras - Kevin (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Kumonga - Gargamel (Smurfs) *Gorosaurus - Two-Face (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Gabara - Green Goblin (Ultimate Spider Man) *Hedorah - Hex (Ben 10) *Gigan - Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Megalon - Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) *Jet Jaguar - Metallo (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Mechagodzilla - Ultron (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *King Caesar - Black Adam (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Titanosaurus - Doctor Sivana (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Biollante - Dr. Blight (Captain Planet) *Mecha King Ghidorah - Metron (Justice League) *Battra - Bismuth (Steven Universe) *SpaceGodzilla - Kang the Conqueror (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. - Iron Patriot Armor (Ultimate Spider Man) *Destroyah - Trigon (Teen Titans) *Orga - Doomsday (Justice League) *Megaguirus - Evelyn (Smurfs) *Monster X - Thanos (Avengers Assemble) *Keizer Ghidorah - Apocalypse (Wolverine and the X-Men) *Zilla - Red Hulk (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *MUTO (Male) - Skurge the Executioner (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *MUTO (Female) - Hela (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Darkseid.jpg|Darkseid as Godzilla Kalibak BTBATB 001.jpg|Kalibak as Minilla It'sEliottAChef.png|Chef Hatchet as Anguirus The Grim Reaper in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.jpg|Grim as Rodan Jasper - With Weapon.png|Jasper as Mothra Lapis Lazuli (1).png|Lapis Lazuli Smol Peridot by Lenhi.png|and Peridot as Mothra Larva Eustace Bagge.png|Eustace Bagg as Varan Hulkstand (1).png|Hulk as King Kong Professor Venomous.png|Professor Venomous as Manda Brainiac BTBATB 001.jpg|Brainiac as King Ghidorah Bane.jpg|Bane as Baragon Orm.jpg|Ocean Master as Ebirah Kevin JPG.jpg|Kevin as Kamacuras Gargamel AHS Profile Update.jpg|Gargamel as Kumonga Two-Face.jpg|Two-Face as Gorosaurus The Goblin Art.png|Green Goblin as Gabara Hex Original Series.png|Hex as Hedorah FatherImage PNG.png|Father as Gigan Mojo Jojo.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Megalon Metallo BTBATB 001.jpg|Metallo as Jet Jaguar Ultron AEMH.png|Ultron as Mechagodzilla Black adam.jpg|Black Adam as King Caesar Dr Sivana BTBATB 001.jpg|Doctor Sivana as Titanosaurus Dr. Blight in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes.jpg|Dr. Blight as Biollante Metron.png|Metron as Mecha King Ghidorah Bismuth by Lenhi.png|Bismuth as Battra Kang.png|Kang the Conqueror as SpaceGodzilla Screen Shot 2013-12-15 at 2 53 49 PM.png|Iron Patriot Armor as M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Trigon throne.png|Trigon as Destroyah Doomsday.png|Doomsday as Orga Evelyn Smurfs.jpg|Evelyn as Megeguirus Thanos.jpg|Thanos as Monster X ThE24LJYCQ.jpg|Apocalypse as Keizer Ghidorah Red Hulk.png|Red Hulk as Zilla Executioner.png|Skurge as MUTO (Male) Hela.png|Hela as MUTO (Female) Posters: The CarsFan360's Posters Part 62 - Darkseidzilla Movies Part 01.png|Darkseidzilla The CarsFan360's Posters Part 62 - Darkseidzilla Movies Part 02.png|Darkseidzilla Raids Again The CarsFan360's Posters Part 62 - Darkseidzilla Movies Part 03.png|Hulk Kong vs Darkseidzilla The CarsFan360's Posters Part 62 - Darkseidzilla Movies Part 04.png|Jaspthra vs. Darkseidzilla The CarsFan360's Posters Part 62 - Darkseidzilla Movies Part 05.png|Brainiac the Three-Headed Villain The CarsFan360's Posters Part 62 - Darkseidzilla Movies Part 06.png|Invasion of Astro-Villain The CarsFan360's Posters Part 62 - Darkseidzilla Movies Part 07.png|Ocean Master, Horror of the Deep The CarsFan360's Posters Part 62 - Darkseidzilla Movies Part 08.png|Son of Darkseidzilla The CarsFan360's Posters Part 62 - Darkseidzilla Movies Part 09.png|Destroy All Villains The CarsFan360's Posters Part 62 - Darkseidzilla Movies Part 10.png|Darkseidzilla's Revenge Movies: *Darkseidzilla (1954) (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla Raids Again (CarsFan360's Style) *Hulk Kong vs. Darkseidzilla (CarsFan360's Style) *Jaspthra vs. Darkseidzilla (CarsFan360's Style) *Brainiac the Three-Headed Villain (CarsFan360's Style) *Invasion of Astro-Villain (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla vs. the Sea Villain (CarsFan360's Style) *Son of Darkseidzilla (CarsFan360's Style) *Destroy All Villains (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla's Revenge (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla vs. Hexorah (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla vs. Fathgan (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla vs. Mojo Jogalon (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla vs. MechaUltronzilla (CarsFan360's Style) *Terror of MechaUltronzilla (CarsFan360's Style) *The Return of Darkseidzilla (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla vs. Dr. Bliollante (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla vs. King Brainiac (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla vs. Jaspthra (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla vs. MechaUltronzilla ll (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla vs. Space Kangzilla (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla vs. Trigonyah (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla 2000 (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla vs. Evelyguirus (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla, Jaspthra, King Brainaic: Giant Villains All Out Attack (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla against MechaUltronzilla (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. (CarsFan360's Style) *Darkseidzilla Final Wars (CarsFan360's Style) Category:CarsFan360 Category:Godzilla Movies Spoof